Forbidden love
by Angel Pendragon
Summary: Set in the bedroom.... contains slash and homosexual tendancies.....


_Forbidden love._

Merlin ran, his feet running as fast as he possibly could, the fastest he had ever run before.

His chest was heaving and burning. His lungs about to explode.

The thundering echo of rampaging hooves stalking him closely behind, growing ever closer with every struggle for breath he managed to take.

Merlin's foot caught in a risen tree root that was hidden under the scattering of golden and broken leaves that carpeted the ground through out the whole of the forest.

His soft delicate face hitting the cold, hard and damp ground.

Rotting leaves forcing their way into his mouth.

The forest echoed with the sharp almost deafening sound of the Knights sword being drawn.

Merlin squeezed his eye's closed tight.

He thought of an incantation to protect himself, he didn't care if he got caught now because he was about to die anyway.

He thought hard, willing his brain to work.

The Knights horse towered over the young man who was now foetal like curled up in a ball on the cold harsh ground.

This was it, he was about to die.

This was the end!

Merlin's eye's shot open, he let out a sharp gasp.

His mouth dry and sore, his teeth aching.

His breath refusing to catch, forcing him to gasp again.

His chest aching so bad he felt like he was about to die, 'was he dying?' he cried out in his mind.

His baby blue eye's darted around his head, taking in his surroundings.

He focused on the old robust oak dresser across the room.

The poor boys heart racing and his stomaching retching.

The young sorcerers head felt heavy, like his brain had been replaced with a huge lead weight.

He let his weary head sink back into the soft warm fluffy pillows and slightly let his body fall into the mattress.

He gently adjusted his hot sweat drenched body.

He gripped at the bed sheets, trying to stop himself from shaking.

He pulled his knee's up to his stomach like he did when he was a child when he had woke from a nightmare.

He never went to his mother for comfort, he always remained in bed, trying to force the haunting images from his mind.

Merlin pulled his knee's up closer.

His train of thought broke when he felt a heavy pressure across his side.

The object restraining him was warm and soft.

The young warlock glanced down and saw a pale, slender arm and a beautifully delicate yet strong hand laid limp over his chest.

He inhaled and the scent of camomile and lavender filled his head as well as his nostrils.

He knew that scent, he knew the room and he knew that arm………. Arthur.

Merlin laid still, his heart finally calming.

He knew he was safe now.

The images from the nightmare that had just haunted his thoughts suddenly felt so far away.

All he cared about right now was laying in the Prince's strong loving arms.

Merlin fought the urge to turn around and become face to face with the young Royal who was more than merely just his master.

Arthur was his friend but most of all he was his lover.

Merlin held his breath for a few seconds so he could take in the sound of Arthur's breathing.

As he heard Arthur inhale and exhale, he smiled.

He hated keeping his love a secret. He would gladly race out into the market square and yell "I LOVE ARTHUR PENDRAGON" for the whole of Camelot to hear.

The young Sorcerer was once again at peace and the blur of sleep started to creep over him again.

His eye's falling heavy, he snuggled deep into the bed and inched closer to his lover.

His skeletal back pressing against Arthur's strong beautiful chest.

Merlin's head filled with the dumb feeling of over whelming joy and sheer bliss.

Arthur would surely mock him if he was to hear of his feelings right now.

The warlock would gladly stay like this forever and even that wouldn't be long enough to take in the Prince's outstanding beauty and grace.

Surrendering to the soft loving touch of the Prince's was the most perfect thing ever as far as Merlin was concerned.

He was at Arthur's mercy in every way possible, but he liked it.

Arthur's hand twitched against Merlin's bare chest.

It sent a current of tingles through his back and stomach all the way to his legs.

Arthur's long sleek finger's stretched across the fine dark hair on Merlin's chest.

He felt his knee's fall weak once again.

With the slightest contact from the Prince he had rendered Merlin powerless with out even knowing it.

Merlin held still, he knew if he was to move even the slightest then Arthur would wake.

He knew once Arthur was awake then they would have to get up and go about their daily duties.

Arthur would have to go and train with his knights.

Merlin would have to set about mucking out the horses and cleaning Arthur's clothes.

Even though he rather enjoyed caring for Arthur and cleaning his socks he would much rather spend his time snuggled up in bed with his lover.

Arthur's eye's flickered open and he stared lovingly at Merlin's smooth shoulders.

'Was he still sleeping' thought the Prince.

Arthur leaned his head in and gently placed soft airy kisses on to Merlin's soft sweet skin just below his shoulders.

Merlin beamed. His face lit up and his eye's sparkled.

Arthur made him feel so happy and safe.

He had listened to story's when he was younger about how Prince's always rescue and fall in love with Princesses'.

He knew that their love story was not the old fairy tale he had heard over and over again.

Arthur was still his hero and his perfect Prince.

Merlin's body ached with every kiss the Prince gave him upon his delicate body.

He needed to turn around and gaze upon the beautiful man who laid next to him.

He needed to fall at least once into those amazing, sapphire blue, enchanting eye's today.

Although he knew that every time he looked up on Arthur he fell sometimes reluctantly, sometimes gladly but never the less it happened every time he looked at Arthur without fail.

Arthur's eye's and his smile enchanted him.

He often found himself wondering if Arthur was magical? Surely someone so perfect could not be just a man.

Nobody had ever had this power over him before. He was completely in love.

Merlin continued to lay still.

His head and heart at war, his head ordering him to stay still. Pretend he was asleep to buy some more time of laying in Arthur's arms in the safe haven of the bedroom away from the harsh reality of the world.

The reality being their relationship having to stay a secret.

The future King of Camelot could not be seen to be having a relationship with a mere servant.

A King had to marry a noble lady from a respected noble family.

Courting a servant would not only bring shame to Camelot but it would make Camelot the laughing stock of Albion.

The fact the mere servant was a man would make things worse.

King Uther would order Merlin to be executed without a second thought.

A tear ran down the young warlocks cheek 'if he couldn't be with Arthur then he may as well be dead anyway'.

Arthur twisted his fingers in the short dark fine hair that lightly covered his lovers chest.

Merlin slowly arched his back closer to Arthur but without giving too much away that he was indeed awake and had been for a while.

Arthur's hand slowly moved down from Merlin's chest to his stomach.

He drew circular movements on his servants skin, moving around and around softly.

Merlin clenched his teeth 'oh how it tickled'.

Arthur's silky soft hand moved on to Merlin's side and he felt it creep up towards his arm pit.

The Prince slowly ran his finger's up and down, stopping only to wait for a response then started moving again.

Arthur raised his brow and signed. He couldn't believe he wasn't getting a response out of his servant.

He continued to menace and tickle Merlin until he could not take anymore.

Merlin squirmed and let out a sharp hiss of a laugh.

"Ah so you are awake" said Arthur as he rested his hand on Merlin's side.

Merlin stretched his legs and rolled over to face the Prince "I am now" he replied.

Arthur slipped his hand under his neck and propped his head up and gazed down at the warlock lovingly.

Arthur smirked "you are a terrible liar Merlin" he whipped.

Merlin laughed "ok so I've been awake ages but I didn't want to wake you" he confessed as he teased Arthur with a playful nudge of his foot.

Arthur nudged him back then wrapped his leg around Merlin's to restrain him playfully.

The two men laughed and tussled in the sheets.

Arthur edged closer to Merlin "I can think of nothing more perfect than us right now" whispered the young Pendragon as he slid his finger under Merlin's chin and lifted his mouth to his and kissed him softly.

Merlin snatched a deep breath before raising his hands behind Arthur's head and devoured his mouth with hot, strong passionate kisses.

The sorcerer ran his slim finger's over Arthur's hard, thumping chest.

He slowly moved his hand down to his stomach, his finger's softly caressing the fine beautiful body of his lover.

Merlin ran his finger's lower until he got to his navel.

He stroked the soft hair that grew so neatly below the young Royal's belly button.

Merlin's chest grew tight and he felt him self struggling to catch his breath.

He wanted to continue moving his hands lower and lower until there was no part of the Prince left to explore.

His body ached and longed to be taken over by his lover.

With every ounce of his being Merlin longed to get that extra bit closer to Arthur, ultimately become one!

Merlin longed to make love to the man he had fallen in love with so much.

He longed to feel Arthur's love and passion physically.

His mind was full of the kind of thoughts that made him blush but yet still turned him on.

Kissing and holding Arthur was one of the most perfect, amazing and joyful experiences Merlin had ever had.

Making love to him would be the ultimate experience. To be as close to his lover as he could possibly ever get.

'Did Arthur feel the same' the warlock wondered.

'How would Arthur react if he was to continue exploring his body' Merlin had so many thoughts of Arthur in his head.

He spent many hours daydreaming of Arthur just taking hold of him and letting his passion spill out.

"What is going on in your head" Arthur asked as he wrapped his arm around the warlocks delicate waist.

Merlin bit his lip "I'm just thinking about us" he replied forcing a smile to hide his yearnings.

His finger's hovering above the Prince's groin.

Arthur's eye's glanced down towards Merlin's hand "what kind of thoughts" questioned Arthur.

Merlin felt his face flush 'how do I say I want to have sex with you' he screamed in his head.

Arthur pressed his body in closer to the sorcerer.

Merlin's finger's caught on the bulge that forced through the Prince's pants.

Arthur stared into Merlin's piercing blue eye's.

Merlin was frozen in shock from what had just happened.

The Prince's eye's were masked with an unusual look, something Merlin had never seen before.

Arthur placed his hands on Merlin's sleek yet bony back and grinned.

"Don't think, just do" Arthur whispered.

Merlin's eye's widened "do what?" he spluttered.

Arthur's hands moved lower until they were resting on the servants bottom.

Arthur stretched his thumbs around Merlin's hips and pulled him closer to his groin.

The Prince teased Merlin with his tongue on his neck, slowly licking and gently sucking the skin. Leaving faint marks, marks that meant he belonged to Arthur.

"Do what you really want to do" Arthur teased.

Merlin's stomach did a summersault that left his heart pounding.

He swallowed hard 'was this happening or was it a dream?'

Arthur climbed on top of Merlin.

He entwined his finger's into those of his lovers "for once Merlin just do what you want, don't wait for permission! Do as you wish" he whispered in between taking small nibbles of Merlin's lobe.

Merlin moaned, stretched his head back and gasped as Arthur bit his neck.

"If I start I fear the whole castle will hear" he whimpered as Arthur kissed his body going lower and lower.

Merlin threw his arms across the bed as Arthur ran his tongue up the inside of his leg "please Arthur I beg you, I wont be able to stop myself" he cried.

Arthur slid his finger's inside Merlin's pants and pulled on them slightly.

Merlin felt his passion snap like a bolt of lightening inside him, he raised himself off the bed enough for Arthur to remove the garment.

Merlin closed his eye's tight and bit hard on his bottom lip to stop himself from wailing like a cat.

He knew all he needed was to feel the Prince's lips caress his lower body and he would scream with pleasure like a possessed woman.

His moans would echo around the wing of the castle and the Prince's guards would most likely come running thinking someone was trying to take Arthur's life.

The truth being it was Arthur who was inflicting the pain.

He was causing his young servant to draw his own blood by biting his own lip in a bid to stop himself from screaming and moaning with pleasure as Arthur continued to kiss his lower body.

Merlin arched his back trying to fend off the over whelming sensation in his stomach and his legs.

The young warlock gasped hard as he threw his hands back and grabbed hold of the bed frame.

Arthur continued to tease with his lips and his tongue.

Merlin wanted to smile but he was afraid if he lost concentration then he would get them caught.

He felt his passion and yearnings not to mention his pleasure building up inside himself.

Merlin knew sooner or later he would not be able to hold it in and he would end up screaming the castle down with pure pleasure.


End file.
